Set fire to the Rain
by Lizzie Taisho-Friki
Summary: La relaciones mas adictivas y emocionantes siempre terminan mal y Salazar es testigo de ello.


_Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter, y por obviedad a J.K Rowling**

_**Este fic esta inspirado en la cancion de Adele, Set Fire to the Rain. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p>Se lo dedico a<strong><em> Nochedeinvierno13-Friki<em>**, por ponerme tan maravillosa canción y por ser una maravillosa hermana amante del Slash y a **_James Potter-Scarmander Friki_**, eres el mejor hermano y un incodicional fan del Slash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>°-Set fire to the rain-°<strong>_

* * *

><p>Los besos que Godric repartía por tu cuello te enloquecían, estabas <em><strong>ardiendo<strong>_ en vida y no querías dejar esta sensación de lado. Sus manos se deslizaban por el nudo de tu capa tortuosamente mientras una sonrisa ladina salía a flote cada vez que gemías de placer en su oído, sabes que están desesperados por tenerse y consumirse en la oscuridad de esta noche _**lluviosa.**_

¿Cómo inicio esta extraña relación entre dos mejores amigos?, esa es una pregunta que tú nunca podrías responder.

Y es que todavía no sabes cómo se _**encendió**_ este sentimiento y esta opresión que nace en tu pecho, ¿Cómo logro entrar este peculiar y valiente hombre en tu duro corazón?, y mucho más en esta sociedad discriminante y cruel que por este tipo de "relaciones" los odian y rechazan.

Lo único que logras tener presente en tu mente ocupada es que él te _**levanto**_ de esa oscuridad y soledad que dominaba tu corazón, con sus besos y carcajadas te salvo de ese dolor que albergaba tu mente y te rompía en pedazos tortuosamente.

Aunque todo lo bueno tiene su final, y a ustedes les llego muy rápido. Construyeron con esfuerzo el colegio junto a Rowena y Helga y los cuatro mantenían el objetivo en mente.

Enseñar a las mentes jóvenes, y es ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas.

Los alumnos que Helga, Rowena y Godric querían admitir no eran los mismos que tú, ellos deseaban fomentar los estudios en todos los que pudieran utilizar una varita, sin discriminación de sangre. Algo que tú sencillamente no podías aceptar ya que había "magos" sin ninguna gota mágica en su sangre, y todavía no podías evitar tener pesadillas sobre la quema de tus padres frente a todo el pueblo cuando apenas eras un niño.

Cuando Godric te dijo su opinión y que no pensaba reconsiderarla te sentiste traicionado y por primera vez te preguntaste si de verdad lo conocías en su totalidad.

Y ahora mientras te dejas llevar por el placer una parte de ti no deja de estar nerviosa, y es que él no sabe es que ya has decidido que esta será su despedida, su final sin retorno y sin opción a reclamos, este sufrimiento que te estas causando al estar divido entre tu amor por él y tu desagrado por los muggles te está rompiendo.

Y tú ya estás cansado de estar roto y dividido. Pero hay momentos en los cuales tu pasión por él te nubla la mente y ahí llegan preguntas como esta:

_¿Cómo esto puede ser tan malo?_

O como esta:

_¿Para qué abandonarlo?, ¡Me hace feliz!_

Pero tú más que nadie sabe que ninguno de los dos va a poder renunciar a sus ideales, más sabiendo lo testarudo que puede ser tu mejor amigo y tú amante, _Salazar._

Y antes de que te des cuenta tus manos se están dejando llevar y empiezan a desatar su túnica mientras repartes besos por su musculoso pecho, no quieres parar, solo, solo te quieres dejar llevar…

Sin muggles, discriminación, dolor y soledad, nada de eso.

Solo tú y el, en su cama tirados, repartiéndose besos en esa fría noche lluviosa.

Y aun cuando sabes que al amanecer ya no estarás junto a él, disfrutaras del momento y lo atesoraras permanentemente en tus recuerdos y hasta el día de tu muerte nunca olvidaras este día.

Y es que cortar este tipo de relación tan adictiva y emocionante es más inolvidable que ver a alguien _**prender fuego a la lluvia…**_


End file.
